


from our first meeting (i knew it was you)

by sapphicplatypus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/pseuds/sapphicplatypus
Summary: At Alex's 21st birthday party, rookie cop Maggie shows up to deal with a noise complaint. There's a slight misunderstanding between them.(a sanvers alternate meeting AU based on jane and michael's first meeting on jane the virgin)





	from our first meeting (i knew it was you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a long time, so please be gentle!! also you don't have to know anything about jane the virgin to know what's going on

The thumping bass reverberated off the walls of Alex’s apartment as music blasted from the speakers. Alex downed another shot, grimacing slightly at the burn in her throat. As she set the glass back down on the table, she felt a smile spread across her face.

 

At first, Alex had been hesitant when Kara insisted on throwing her a party for her 21st birthday. She had assignments to complete and an exam to study for, and she didn’t have time to waste—especially for something as trivial as her birthday.

 

“But Alex,” Kara had said, her voice bordering on a whine, “your birthday is on a Friday. You’ll have all weekend to recover and finish your studying.”

 

Eventually, Alex had run out of excuses, sighing to herself as she accepted that this party was happening whether she liked it or not.

 

Now, as she felt the alcohol working its way through her system, Alex couldn’t remember why she had thought this was such a bad idea in the first place. Stumbling through the crowded room, she made her way towards her sister.

 

“Kara!” she exclaimed, throwing an arm around her sister’s shoulders. Alex wobbled a bit as she leaned more of her weight against Kara.

 

“Whoa there, someone’s drunk!”

 

Alex giggled. “It’s me!”

 

Kara tried to stifle a snort of laughter. “Sure is.”

 

Alex sighed happily. “I just wanted to say thank you. For throwing me this party. And also for letting me have more than one piece of cake this time. You always eat all the cake,” she complained, her lips pulling downwards in an exaggerated pout.

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kara said, her eyes shining as she tried once more to reign in her laughter at her sister’s behavior.

 

“So not fair,” Alex mumbled to herself.

 

Just as Kara was about to respond, there was a loud knock at the door.

 

“I’ll get it!” Alex called as she moved toward the door, swaying a bit at the loss of Kara’s support.

 

Wrenching the door open, Alex found herself face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Leaning heavily against the door frame, Alex felt time slow to a stop as her eyes roamed over the woman’s face. She was captivated by her dark eyes for a long moment before her gaze dropped briefly to her lips. She barely registered the fact that the woman was speaking until she heard her say, “There’s been a noise complaint from your neighbors.”

 

Alex blinked, bringing herself back to the present moment as she registered the dark blue police uniform the woman was wearing. Her eyes flitted from the handcuffs on the woman’s belt to the shiny silver badge on her chest, then back to her face.

 

Alex’s eyes widened, her face turning pale as she straightened up quickly. She stood there in silence for a moment, mouth agape, before slowly turning to face her sister. There could only be one explanation for this.

 

“You got me a _stripper_?”

 

“What, no—”

 

Kara’s response was cut off by a loud whoop from the back of the room. Alex’s head snapped up. _Lucy_.

 

Of course Lucy would do something like this, Alex thought. Alex had only recently come to terms with her sexuality, and Lucy had been teasing her for not getting out into the dating world yet. But did she really think _this_ was the way to help her?

 

As the rest of the room erupted in cheers and wolf whistles, Alex turned back around to face the woman in the cop uniform.

 

Alex thought she noticed a faint blush on the woman’s cheeks as she cleared her throat. “There’s been a complaint—”

 

“I have a complaint!” Lucy’s voice rang out as she moved toward the doorway. “You’ve got too many clothes on.”

 

Another collective cheer swept through the room as Lucy grabbed both Alex and the woman and dragged them further into the apartment.

 

Over the chattering crowd, the woman protested, “I’m a real cop!”

 

She was very committed to keeping up the act, Alex would give her that much. She felt some of her earlier shock and embarrassment slipping away as she stumbled along beside her.

 

“Yeah, right,” she heard someone say. “You’re too hot to be a cop.”

 

Alex looked down at the woman and giggled. “Probably too short, too.”

 

The woman made a noise of indignation before turning to pry off some partygoers’ wandering hands. As she moved, Alex caught sight of the fake gun holstered at her side. Impressed with how realistic it looked, she reached for it, intent on inspecting it more closely.

 

“This looks like a real gun,” she announced excitedly to no one in particular before pointing it upwards and playfully pulling the trigger.

 

A deafening shot rang out, effectively silencing everyone in the apartment.

 

With a shocked expression plastered across her face, the woman—who Alex was quickly realizing was _not_ a stripper—slowly reached for the gun before securing it back in its holster.

 

Alex turned to face her, eyes wide. “You’re a real cop.”

 

The woman moved as if to run a hand through her hair before stopping, seemingly remembering that her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She sighed, her hand dropping to her side. “If everyone could just...leave. Now.”

 

She sounded tired, Alex noted absently, her brain still trying to process everything that had just happened.

 

Alex stayed rooted to the spot, her eyes fixated on the floor as everyone shuffled out of her apartment. She only looked up when she felt Kara squeeze her arm gently. Her sister offered an apologetic smile as she made her way out the door.

 

The soft click of the door resonated through the silent room. It was just Alex and the cop now, and Alex felt her cheeks heat up. She couldn’t even look at her. She had probably ruined this woman’s entire night, and she had completely embarrassed herself in the process.

 

Eventually, Alex took a deep breath and took a step toward her. “I’m so sorry,” she said, still avoiding eye contact. “I hope your night isn’t completely ruined because of me.”

 

She heard the woman sigh. “Not completely,” she said, though her tone suggested otherwise.

 

“I’m really sorry, again, Officer, um…”

 

“Sawyer.”

 

“I’m Alex. Danvers,” she said, finally meeting the woman’s—Officer Sawyer’s—gaze.

 

Sawyer offered her a crooked smile. “Well, Alex Danvers, you’ve certainly gotten yourself into a lot of trouble tonight.”

 

Unable to stop herself, Alex blurted out, “Okay, you can’t tell me that doesn’t sound like something a cop-themed stripper would say.”

 

Officer Sawyer paused for a moment before huffing out a laugh, her chin jutting forward with the force of it. She smiled—the first real, genuine smile Alex had seen from her—and Alex was caught off guard once again by how beautiful she was. Her eyes crinkled softly at the corners and a pair of dimples indented her cheeks. _Shit_.

 

Sawyer shook her head, still smiling. “You’re in a league of your own, Danvers.”

 

* * *

  

After a long discussion that ended with Alex promising to keep the noise levels down (and to talk to her landlord in the morning about the new bullet hole in her ceiling), she found herself sitting next to Officer Sawyer on the couch.

 

“Thanks so much for your help, and again, I’m so sorry, Officer Sawyer.”

 

“It’s Maggie.”

 

“Oh, uh, okay,” Alex said, replaying the name in her mind. _Maggie_. She liked the sound of it, and wondered how it would feel to say it out loud. “Should I, uh, is it weird if I call you that?”

 

Maggie smiled at her. “I think after everything we’ve been through tonight, it would probably be weirder if you didn’t.”

 

Alex returned her smile shyly. “Okay. Maggie.”

 

In that moment, it occurred to Alex that she didn’t want Maggie to leave. But she also didn’t want to force her to stay if she had somewhere else to be.

 

“So,” Alex began, trying to sound casual, “I hope I didn’t interfere with any big plans tonight. No, uh, hot dates or anything,” she said with a weak laugh.

 

God, she hoped Maggie wasn’t seeing anyone. She didn’t even know if Maggie was into girls or not, but she was so smart and funny and so unbelievably gorgeous and Alex wanted to spend more time with her.

 

“No hot dates, don’t worry,” Maggie said.

 

Alex felt relief sweep through her and she couldn’t quite contain her grin.

 

Maggie let out a quiet sigh before continuing. “According to some of my ex-girlfriends, I’m too obsessed with my job, so I’m not really having too many hot dates these days.” She shook her head at herself. “Sorry for the overshare.”

 

Alex’s heart beat hard inside her chest. Maggie had said ex-girlfriends. Maggie dated women. Maggie was single and she dated women, and she was right there in front of Alex on her couch.

 

“I, uh, that sucks,” Alex said, somewhat lamely. She cringed inwardly at herself. “I mean, being obsessed with your job isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Especially when your job involves, you know, saving lives.”

 

Maggie cracked a smile. “I’m not really saving any lives just yet, but thanks, Danvers.”

 

“And I mean, who would break up with you? They must have been stupid anyway to let you go.”

 

Maggie looked down for a moment, biting at her lower lip. She shrugged. “I don’t know about that.”

 

Maggie shifted against the couch cushions, turning to face Alex.

 

“So, what would Alex Danvers be doing on a regular Friday night?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

Maggie nodded.

 

“Probably studying.” Alex paused for a moment. “Or watching TV when I’ve given up on studying for the night.”

 

“What kind of TV shows are we talking?”

 

Alex blushed. “Um, _The X-Files_.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Alex looked over to see Maggie holding back a smile. “Don’t laugh! It’s a good show, okay?”

 

Maggie put her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Why don’t you show me one?”

 

Alex’s heart fluttered. Maybe Maggie wanted to spend more time with her too.

 

She nodded, trying not to look too eager as she reached for the remote.

 

* * *

 

Two episodes later, Alex found herself even closer to Maggie on the couch, their knees almost touching as they watched. Alex had taken off her shoes and Maggie had undone her tight ponytail, her dark hair now falling in loose waves over her shoulders.

 

As the credits rolled, Maggie turned, leaning back against the couch. “So, do you believe in aliens?”

 

The corners of Alex’s mouth quirked up as she thought about her own alien sister. “I think it would be pretty arrogant of us to assume that we’re the only living beings in the entire universe,” she said softly.

 

Maggie smiled. “Yeah, I think so too.”

 

Alex shifted closer to Maggie, her breath catching in her throat as she looked into her eyes. From this close, Alex could see the freckles dusted over Maggie’s nose and chin. She was still smiling softly, her eyes sparkling in the low light of Alex’s apartment.

 

Her gaze dipped to Maggie’s lips as she felt herself move closer to her. Maggie was leaning in too, her eyes fluttering closed, and then—

 

“We’ve got a 415 on 8th Street.”

 

Alex jumped as the walkie talkie on Maggie’s shoulder crackled to life.

 

Maggie groaned. “Guess that’s my cue to go.”

 

Alex let out a disbelieving laugh before pushing herself up off the couch. Maggie stood as well, and the two of them made their way to the door.

 

“Thanks for not arresting me,” Alex said with a playful smile.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay.”

 

Maggie hesitated for a moment before turning to leave.

 

“Wait!”

 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s wrist, spinning her around to face her. She brought her hands up to cup Maggie’s jaw, rubbing her thumbs against her cheeks. Alex leaned in slowly, closing her eyes as she felt Maggie tilt her head upwards to meet her.

 

When their lips finally met, it was everything Alex never knew she was missing.

 

She’d kissed a few boys before, but kissing Maggie was unlike anything Alex had ever experienced. It felt good and right and she never wanted it to end.

 

As Alex deepened the kiss, she tangled her fingers in Maggie’s hair, pulling her even closer. She felt Maggie’s hands gripping at her biceps and the touch made her almost dizzy. Alex leaned her back against the door, pulling Maggie with her and pressing their bodies together. Maggie slid her hands up Alex’s arms to grip at her shoulders, rising up onto her toes in an effort to get even closer.

 

Eventually, they parted, breathless. Alex leaned down to rest her forehead against Maggie’s and let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Wow,” Maggie whispered.

 

Alex pulled back, a cheeky grin on her face. “So does that mean you like me? ‘Cause that’s what I got,” she said, gesturing between the two of them.

 

Maggie smiled widely, her dimples making another appearance as her eyes squeezed shut. She shook her head slightly in amusement, but her expression was serious when she looked back up at Alex.

 

“Yeah, I do,” she said softly. A grin worked its way across her face as she added, “You’re not going to try to take my gun again, are you?”

 

“I mean, probably, yeah,” Alex joked, and Maggie rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“I really should get going.”

 

Alex nodded, stepping back so she could open the door. As Maggie stepped through the doorway, Alex drew her back for one last kiss.

 

“I’ll see you again?”

 

“Definitely,” Maggie promised, stepping out into the hall. “Hopefully I’ll be off-duty next time.”

 

Alex pouted. “I said I was sorry! It won’t happen again.”

 

“Better not.” Maggie gave her a cocky grin. “See you around, Danvers.”

 

Alex watched as Maggie made her way down the hall, closing her door after she saw her turn the corner. She smiled softly and leaned back against the door, feeling a swooping sensation in her stomach at the idea of seeing Maggie again.

 

“See you around, Sawyer.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @thighlerleigh


End file.
